emeraldreveuneacademyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 UNCUT: Kimmiko's New Home
Episode 1 Kimmiko's New Home Characters #Kimiko the Seedarian (Apallo) #Zoe the Cat (apallo) #Ghost the Hedgehog (apallo) #Shady Darkness ( Shady The Hedgehog ) #Download the Snake #Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno #Storm the Hedgehog (Ultimate) #Raelon Forjin Dragonbane the Hedgehog (Shadow DragonKnight (i was apart of this in the older version but never got to add in any edits)) #Yami the dark-machine (Frozen scorpio) #Freeze the unknown (frozen scorpio) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Solo The Muian Hedgehog #Threetails the Fox(Thundertails) #Fred the Fox(Thundertails) #Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) #Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) #Christina The Squirral #Geo the Hedgehog (Draon029) #Gregory the Magihog (Draon029) #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) #Ellie The Echidna #Gale the Hedgehog (General Knight) #Trinity the Hedgehog (Gurahk) #Dew the Soda-Pop Seedrian (Gurahk) Teachers #Mr. Tomas - P.E. #Professor Lyrica- #Prof. Pegasis- Life #Madam White-Chao #Eva Patterson-Events #Deen Myain- Head of the Acedemy #Miss Mya-History #Mr. Max- Vechicle #Libarian Maxie- Libarian #Brighton Lightway- White Magic #Liza Hex- Black Magic Part A Kimmiko's Late -The Port Town of Crytalvania-7:00 am-The hero's Neighborhood- Freeze: (waiting at a bus stop) When will the bus get here? Ghost: Idk. But The Classes will be sweet Freeze: Hopefully, I'll see some people I used to know. Ghost: Im also glad were paired up with a female. :D Red hedgehog: "hmm first day of school, this will be interesting" Storm: *walks over and yawns* Interesting is the opposite of what the first day of school usually is. Hedgehog: hmm then pops lied to me *chuckles and removes hi sunglasses* Yami: (appears in a puff of black smoke) Good day to you all. Ghost: Yami I didn't know you went to school Yami: Well, I've decided to start trying new things. School is a new thing to me, because I used to just gather information through an electric cord attached to a supercomputer. Isis: Yo Cool Guys The Lovely Miss Isis Cat is here! Thank u Thank You Ghost: hey it's Zero *Zero dashes in* Zero: Uh, hi. (Why am I even in school in the first place?) Ghost: Because u need to train. Or Else X will Surpass u. Mabye Axl is here as wel? Solo: Humph. School. Hopefuly there isnt any trio of goofballs led by a stupid President in here. Zero: Who's X? *looks puzzled* X:-beams in- I am. (that's right people im doing it) Zero: *doesn't look impressed* Meh. Solo: Why do u look like........ Mabye U Are! Lapace! -summons Lapace and gets into is fighting stance- X: >.> Riiiiiight. So Zero I herd that u came from the same place i did. ((*gasp* You didn't!!!!! XD)) ((SONIC VERSONS OF OTHER CHARACTERS!)) Zero: Rightttt, and do I know you? (Stalker) X: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh No. And I dont know u but i was sent here to be your buddy. Zero: *sigh* This is a very bad idea.... Solo: MEGAMAN! IMMA KILLU -gets trankulized- Dammitt.....0falls asleep0 Leaona: Tsk Tsk Tsk Zero: *sigh and facepalm* I hate this place already. Geo:-pokes Solo wiht a stick- Hey Solomon ^.^ Solo:-sleeping- -pulls thje stick and puts Geo in a strangle Hold- Zero: Should we help? -_- Solo:=wakes up= I got u.....and i'll never let u go...... geo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lunas: hahahahaha! Hey Babe. (tell Threetais to coem in now) Threetails: Hey Lunas. Zero: Watashi hatotemo taikutsu desu ... Lunas: WOAH ! Zero: What?! I'm a freak because I can speak another language? Lunas: No That kid ova ther Zero: What kid? Joseph: (running to school, trying not to be late) Lunas: HEY KID! Jospeh: Hey! Zoe: JOEY! COME BACK MY LOVE! -runs after him- Joseph: Huh?! Whoa whoa WHOAAA!!!! (runs off) Red Hedgehog:...hmm...crazier than expected... Brittney: (flying down) What's up? Hedgehog: just watching people go crazy -the buss arives- Zoe: -drags Joey on the buss all tied up- I hope we get a dorm together Joseph: (sighs, a bit scared) Brittney: (glares at her menacingly) Raelon:...dorms?...so this is a stay on campus school Brittney: (That girl tries anything with Joey, she's a dead bitch!) Zoe:-cuddles wiht him- MMMMMMMMMM! Oh NO! KIMMIKO -loooks out side the window- Hedgehog:... Brittney: (unties him and pulls him next to her) Joseph: (sighs) Thanks Britt! Brittney: Don't mention it! (winks) Zoe: D:...... T.T -has a fit- Brittney: (Now the shoe's on the other foot) (giggles) Kimmiko: Sorry Im Late.-rushes on the bus attracig every guy in there- You know. That is Mean. Zoe: I Just wanted a boyfriend! T.T -throws anouther fit- Brittney: 9listens to her iPod to try to tune out her noise) Neos:-walks by and uses a Psychic discharge to bust the IPod- You Boy Sit wiht Zoe. Joseph:...... Brittney: Hey! What's the big idea?! And besides, that bitch is crazy! Neos:-eyes glow a dark neon green- Because if u dont she will go crazy. Joseph: (goes up and sits next to her) Brittney: Joey! What are--?.....(sighs) (He really is a nice kid....always wants to do what's right....that's why I love him)...(smiles) Hedgehog:... Brittney: (to Neos) And by the way....you owe me an iPod! Neos:-kisses her- Quiet -that was a move called Soothing Kiss it calms a person down- -pus an iPad out and gives it to her- -nice face- Here, and Sorry. She is Just My Sister and I dont like to see her hurt. -siths wiht Britney- Brittney: Thanks...(blushes a bit) (Dang it! What's with this guy?! Doesn't he know I already love Joey?!) Neos: Hey. mabye u should try to havea back up guy incase Sis and Joey Date.-is psychick- Brittney: Who are you talking to? Neos: You Swetie. Zoe: -blushes- Thanks for sitting with me. You're sweet. Joseph: (blushes a bit) Brittney: (gets angry at Zoe again) You tell that sis of yours, she does something to Joey under my watch, she's dead! Freeze: (thinking "I miss Blaze." over and over again) Yami: (thinking "I'm hungry.") Joseph: I just like helping people out.... Zoe:-cuddles- Neos: dont bother. She isnt like that. She might be cute but she never had a boyfriend. and i can tell u kinda like me too. Brittney: No way! Neos:-looks in her eyes- Lier. I can see your mind- Freeze: Yeah, right. Like that's even posssible. Brittney: I do like cute guys, and you are cute, but Joey is the only one I'd even consider going out with! Neos: Freeze, you miss Blaze i read your mind. and Give me a chance. Ok. :) Joseph: (looks at Brittney and Neos, a bit jealous) Christina: Hello!- Joseph: Huh? Oh, hey. Neos: Im Glad We ran away from our home. The Rules there kept us from out internet jobs and then we got fired because of them. Brittney: That musta been rough..... Neos: Yea. And we have been on our own for a while -tear falls- I miss our mom. She Got ill and died after I Leaona was born. -holds her hand for confert- I dont usally tear up like this but-more tears fall- Brittney: (comforts him) Joseph: (staring at Neos with a deadly glare) Zoe: It breaks my heart that Neos is crying like that and. Mabye. Um Joey.-holds his arm- youre very sweet. Joseph: (blushing) Uhh...th-thanks.... Brittney: (still glaring at Zoe in a menacing manner) Zero: Naze watashi mokokonodesuka? Zoe: Your the first guy that i know that isntsitting wiht me just to get inside my pants. Kimmiko:-Pulls out Zero's Sword- Ohhhhh Cool! Zero: Whoa, okay, put the sword down, you have no idea what you are doing.....! Just hand it back over to me and no one will get hurt, by you or me.. Jimmy: Hmm? Zero: Just pass it back to me... Brittney: (yawns) Neos: --lets her snuggle on him so she can nap-- -takes a nap her self- Zero: Last chance, give it back. Jimmy: Man, how long till we get there? Kimmiko: Ooookkkkkk! -turns it off and gves it back- Btw Im Kimmiko! Driver: Heh! The person your sitting beside is your partner until you reach the campus for your orentation. Now when we stop you must stay with your partner at all times and board the boat, all students must stay in thier rooms wiht thier partner for the first 8 hours. You will recieve a dinner during those 8 hours. Now we will be arriving at the Docks soon. Be ready! Jimmy: (looks around for a partner) Ghost: looks like were partners Uhhhhh hwho were u again? Kimmiko: Mr. Sword Dude your my roomie! Hedgehog:...*who am i sitting with again?* Zero:.......Tawagoto. Brittney: (groans) Joseph: (blushes) Well....it's you and me for 8 hours, Zoe... Hedgehog:...hmm looks like i'm on my own...figures as much Jimmy: (sighs disappointed) No partner....guess no one does like me..... Hedgehog: *looks over at jimmy* you alone too...? Jimmy: (nods) Hedgehog: well that makes 2 of us Neos: Wake up Brit. Brittney: (yawns) What is it? Neos: Yore my Roomate for the next 8 hours.-holds her hand to pull her up and helps with her bags- Brittney: Well....thanks....wait, 8 hours?!?! Zero: Don't remind me... Christina: Whats going on? Hedgehog: (well maybe a room to myself for 8 hours ain't so bad) Jimmy: We're gonna be at the docks pretty soon. We're supposed to have a partner who's sitting next to you for 8 hours.... Christina: Oh. That's odd... Jimmy: (looks to see if she's sitting with anyone) Christina: I'am confused... Jimmy: (blushing a bit) Christina: *Looks Over At Jimmy* I there something wrong. Jimmy: Would you, umm...be my partner, since neither of us....have one yet? Neos: Hey Brittny. Wanna Like U know Chill when we get to our room? Brittney: (sighs) I guess..... Neos: . . . I know let's hang out with Joey and Zoe will that make u better? Brittney: Much better! Christina: Ok! Jimmy: You will?! I-I-i-I mean....great! Chritina: *Smiles* Sure. Joseph: 9smiles) (neos will get heart broken if she does what i think you are gonna do) Neos:/.........Ok-holds her hand- :) ?????: *Walks In the Acadamey* oh my god! Joseph: Huh? Neos: Joey! Hi! Christina: *Shakes Jimmy's Hand* I'am Christina, but most people call me Chritsy! Jimmy: I'm Jimmy; Jimmy Canvas. Joseph: Hey...... Jimmy: Uh oh.... Christy: What is it? Ellie: Dear lord, what was that thing... Hedgehog: *follows the rest carrying a burlap sack* Brittney: Huh? Christy: Ok, I guess we get going now.. Gregory: *Walking behind all the others* Ugh, I still don't get it why we have to go to school. Geo: Cause You haven't been in school for five years, your technically 16, and a normal schoolkid is a great partner for a security mission like this. Gregory: Ok then, why did you have to come? Geo: ...I've been held back a lot, okay?! Gregory: Ok then... Joseph, Brittney and Jimmy: (gape in awe at the boat) Christy: When does this thing start? Hedgehog: *shrugs passing by her* Brittney: Who cares?! I'll race ya! (rushes on board) Joseph: Oh no you don't! (chases after her, with Jimmy racing the two as well) Gregory and Geo: *Hops into a boat* Hedgehog: *casually strolls on board* Brittney: HAH!! I win, boys! Joseph & Jimmy: Awww....no fair! (STOOP) (i wantr her to date Neos and be a cople) Neos: -holds her hand- Nice win. -smiles- (i will win her heart) Brittney: Thank Neos! (Dammit, why am I falling in love with him?! What is wrong with me?) Joseph: (growls) (I swear he pulls a fast one on Brittney, I;'m gonna--) (unaware of his surroundings, slips on a banana peel and is tripped overboard) AAAAH!!! Brittney: JOEY!!! Christy: O.O Hedgehog: *looks back quickly wings flapping* Joseph: (trying to get to shore, but isn't on the right side of the ship) HELP!! HELP ME!! Ellie: What the-- Hedgehog: *flinches to help him but holds back...watching* (guilder stand by) Neos:-jumsp in savin him and levatates on bord the ship- Rember No sliping on the Deck -goes back to britt- Hedgehog:...(i could have saved him faster) Brittney: (rushes to Joseph's side) Joey!! Joey, say something! Joey, please! Joseph:...remind me to (coughs)....kill that guy when we....(coughs) when we get to the school....(coughs) Brittney: (sighs in relief) Thank god....thanks you saving him, Neos. Neos: All in a day;'s work babe-holds her- Ellie: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! Hedgehog: *stands still watching them as a small eagle sized Dragon floats above his right shoulder flapping it's wings* Jimmy: Joey fell off the ship and into the water, but Neos was able to get him out Ellie: Well at least some one will talK! Christy: So are we ready to move on? Kimmiko: Hello uhhhhhhhhh,,, Ummmmmm who are u? Joseph: (sighs) I gotta get changed. (goes to his room) Christy: I'am Chritina The Squiarall. Brittney: My name is Brittney. Jimmy: And I'm Jimmy Canvas. Hedgehog: *stands still watching them as a small eagle sized Dragon floats above his right shoulder flapping it's wings* Geo: Looks like we're the only ones in this boat. Gregory: That would probably be best, I don't want anybody seeing me strangle you... Geo: Temper, temper. Kimmiko: ^.^ SUPER =meets and greets everyone then she came to Ellie- Ellie: ? Jimmy: That girl is super-weird....and yet super-hot at the same time.... Brittney: (offended, kicks him in the abs) Jimmy: GAH!!! Hedgehog: *ears perk up*...*stays still* Geo: *Stops as well, keeping his eye on the Hedgehog* Gregory: Isn't that- Geo: Yes, now keep silent. If he thinks something is wrong, then there most definately is... Joseph: (sighs and goes itno his room to change into dry and more appropriate clothing) Zoe: Wiat for me! U HAVE TH EKEY! -runs after him- Ellie: Hmph *Wlaks Away* Hedgehog: *standing alone* Joseph: Oh, thanks Zoe. (takes the key and unlocks the door) Now don't go in here until I come out, understood? Zoe: No way i gotta change too and the rooms all look big too ^.^ Neos: Hey im going to our room babe wanna coem wiht to un pack? -holds his hand out- Brittney: S-Sure! Ellie: *STanding On Bow* I'AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD! Shonza: *Standign Right Under Her* Nice panties! >:) Ellie: How long have you been standing HERE? Shonza: *5 Minutes! Ellie: *Throws Him Off The Boat* Shonza: AHHHHHHH! With Neos and Brittney Neos: Thre's a Bath Tub In here./ This boat's got eveything! Brittney: Yeah.... Neos: HeyBrittny. I got Something for u Brittney: Huh? What is it? Neos: It';s theis Soul Emerald Ring. My Mom gave it to me sayign that if i saw a beautiful girl then give this to her. Now if u excuse me iimma fix u a bath Brittney: (blushing) (Oh my god....he thinks I'm beauftiul....oh man....I think I love him....) Neos: WOHA! THIS TUB IS FUCKIOGN HUGE! Brittney:....(smirks; takes off shirt and skirt) Oooh Neos.... Neos:-is in the tub taking his under ware off- MMMMMMMM Your more beautiful than i thought. Brittney: Aww....you're so modest....(takes off ehr bra and panties and goes in) Neos: Did u kno w that Hedgecats last long in sex Brittney: (smirks) Yeah, I kinda figured that....(kisses him) Neos: -puts soem bubbles on her brest and sucks them- Brittney: (moans) Neos:-rubs her pussy- -one hour of making out later they get dry and go into the bed- Brittney: (smirks) Neos;-lays her on her belly and fucks her ass fast- OHHH OHHH Brittney: (moans REALLY loud) OOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neos:-UHH UHH UHHHHH-goes really fast- U ready for your pussy to get my hot dog? Brittney: (moaning louder) Yes!! Do it! I want you, Neos! Neos: -flips u over and fucks your pussy- I love you Brittny. Brittney: (moans louder) Oooh yes Neos!! I love you too! Neos:-cums- Neos:Ohhhhh Brittney: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neos: Dont leave me.... Brittney: (panting hard) Neos: -kisses her- Brittney: (kisses back) You're amazing Neos....I love you.... With the Others Christy: This is such a weird boat Geo: If that kid thinks that there is something wrong, then we've got all the more reason to be here...Did you bring the equipment? Gregory: Yep, it's all in my bags. Geo: Good. We're gonna need it. Hedgehog: *Stands at the bow of the boat thinking...senseing* Jimmy: (training in his room) Christy: *Knocks On Jimmy's Training Room* Jimmy: Come in! Christy: *Opens Door* So uh... About he 8 hours thing... Jimmy: What about it? Christy: Well I just wanted to say that uh...well... Jimmy: What? Christy: That... *Looks OutWIndow* What the? Jimmy: What is it? Geo: *Pulls out a crystaline ball, then throws it on the ground and shatters it loudly* Let's get to work. Gregory: Right. *Places a bluetooth on his ear and opens up a laptop* Hedgehog: *senses something* Guilder, standby *the gold dragon flies out of his sleeve and flaps his wings floating next to him* Jimmy: (sees someone drowning and runs out to try to help him) Christy: It's Ellie beating up this one guy...Go figure...Anyway... Jimmy: (looks down to him) Shonza: Thank--y-you Christy: So I was trying to say...is that do you kinda in anyway l--- Geo: *Looking into a strange holographic Mobius, circleing it slowly* Gregory: Don't you think we should have helped that person just now? Geo: It happened to quickly. Besides, I don't want to steal somebody elses thunder. Gregory: ...Right. Hedgehog: *keeps watching the water* Jimmy: In any way....? Christy: Uh.. I'll tell you later... *Walks Off nervously* Jimmy: Hmm..... Shonza: *COughs Up Watre* I think she lieks you Ellie: *Kicks Him While He's Down* Perv! Zero: *walks up* *sighs* What happened? Ellie: Nothing. Kimmiko: Hey Why did u do that you blue jerk >:( Are u ok Shonza? Ellie: I'am green Mrs. Colorblind, plus he is being a perv! Shonza: yeah... Ellie: Hmph! Whatever as if I need the exceptence of you. Jimmy: (keeps training in his room) Ellie: *Walks Off* Zero: *sighs and walks of the port of the boat and stands, looking at the horizon.* Ellie: *Looks At Zero* What's wrong. Zero: *looks back at her, then looks back at the horizon, then leans on the rail* Oh, nothing. Kimmiko:-grbs Zero and drags him away- Zero come on Leave the Ass Hloe Alone! Ellie: *Follows* What's your problem? ((I'm gonna assume that it says seem)) Zero: Well, I have nothing to do, I know no-one, and on top of that, I think Kimmiko messed my Z-Sabre. Ellie: Don't worry I'll be your friend and so will alot of other people. ((Dude Dont do that)) Kimmiko: After what you did dont talk to any one of us until u learn to let lose Ellie: *Ignores Kimmiko* It'll all be great! Zero: Okagede eri^. Ellie: ? Zero: I just said thanks. Ellie: Oh ok great! Let's go! Zero: Just a second. *fiddles with the Z-Sabre until it works again* Ah, better! *slashes the air once, then un-ignites it.* Where do you want to go? Ellie: I don't know just somewhere on the boat to help you. Zero: What do you mean by help? Ellie: Well you said you wanted to get friends, so we'll just go around and meet people!Z ero: Okay then. *Saying it with a ghost of a smile* Ellie: *Smiles A Bit As Well* Let's go. Zero: *starts walking* Ellie: *Begins Looking Around* Zero:*walks and looks* Hedgehog: *stares off the bow* (...ijetsu korinjin lepka) -a small ball of energy appears which he grabs and it transforms into an apple. he takes a bite out of it and throws it as far as he can off the front of the boat- Kimmiko: I dont trust Her. Ghost: Humph Me Either. And He's Your Rumie Right? KImmiko: Yes. And She's Yours. Just be careful. (Great Now My Idea Is Ruined For Ellie) With Joey and Zoe Joseph: (blushing) Z-Zoe.... ZoeL-takinf all her over clothes off showing her stockings, bra and panties- Oops Joseph: (nosebleeds and feels a boner; completely speechless) Zoe: -walks intot he bathroom- Joey can u help me wiht soemthing Joseph: Uhhh....s-sure! (Damn! She's so beautiful....) Zoe: Take My Bra Off? Please? Joseph: S-Sure! (takes off his shirt and slowly her bra) Zoe:-slips her panties off and grinds on him- U thought i was anothr crazy girl but your dead wron baby=starts the water= Joseph: (blushing) (Dammit, she's so hot! I can't resist her anymore!!) (takes off his pants) Zoe:-takes his underware off- OHHH your a big boy Joseph: You like it? Zoe:-sucks it- U tell me Joseph: (moans) Oooh yeah, Zoe.... Zoe:-her tail wags- -sucks faster- Joseph: (moans louder) Oooh Zoee.....that's so good! Zoe: Did u knwo that my species last long in sex-gets into the tub playign with the bubbles- Joseph: (chuckles and gets in with her) Well did you know that you're really sexy, I can't resist you right now? (winks) Zoe: -tears up- Wow your the first guy that i have eer decided to haeve sex with and your very sweet. -kisses him deeply wiht jacking him off and getting out of the tub.- brb imma dry off u get clean too ok Joseph: (nods and gets himself cleaned up in the tub) (Brittney....I'm sorry....but Zoe....so sweet...and so sexy....I...I love her...) Zoe: -gets redy to take it fom behind- Joey....please dont leave me..... Joseph: (gets up) O-Okay! Be right there! (gets out and dries himself off). Zoe:-sticks her ass out- (can u take over for her my gf and i are doing it) (sure) Joseph: You sure you wanna do this, Zoe? Zoe: Without a doubt! Joseph: (silent for a minute, then nods and fucks her) Zoe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Joseph: Zoe! (stops for a bit) Zoe: No, Joey....don't stop...it feels so good! I can take it! Joseph:...okay...(continues) Zoe: (moaning loud) AAAAH YES!!! Joseph: (keeps going) oooh yesss..... Zoe: Mmmmmmmmmm Give me yoru cum Joseph: (goes to his limit) Oooooh....I'm gonna cum!! Zoe:-flips ovet and puts his dick in her puwssy- Joseph: (does her hard) OOOH GODD!!! I'M CUMMING!!!!! Zoe: -Takes the cum in......- I want to have your babies Joseph: OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!! (cums a lot in her and pants heavily) Zoe: Joey.....i love you bf Joseph: I....love you too, Zoe....(kisses her) (Hey tell everyoen that they cna contitue on bote versions) With Jimmy and Christy Jimmy: (still training in his room) Christy: *Sitting By the WIndow* Jimmy: HUH!!! KUH!! KYAAA!!!! HUA!!!! Christy:! Jimmy: HYAA!!! (pants hard) Christy: Hi Jimmy! Jimmy: Huh? Oh, hey Christy Christy: So yah practicing? Jimmy: Yeah. I'm a junior pro wrestler, so I always have to make sure I'm prepared Christy: Well that's great! Jimmy: (smiles) I get little to no rest....but I don't complain that much. Christy: Don't worry I've gonna healing abilities. Jimmy: Cool! Christy: *Heals Jimmy* That's okay. Jimmy: Thanks. Christy: *Smiles* No problem! Jimmy: (smiles back) Christy: SO I guess I'll let you continue and be on my way. Jimmy: Huh? Where are you going? Christy: To go eat. Wanna come? *Dashes Off* Race ya there! Jimmy: Hey! No fair! (chases after her) Christy: *Laughing As SHe Makes Her Way To The Caferteria* Jimmy: (laughs as he catches up) Christy: *Trips* Ow! Jimmy: Hey! You okay, Christy? Christy: *Rubs Her Knee* Yeah, thanks! Jimmy: Here, let me help you. (helps her up to her feet) Christy: *Blushes A Bit* Thanks... *Walks Into The Caferteria* Wow, this is gonna be great! Jimmy: (nods and gets some food) Christy: I'am gonna go get some Pizza. Jimmy: (gets some burgers and fries) Christy: *Gets A drink Some Gummy Bears And Sits Down* Jimmy: 9sits with her) Christy: Something tells me this school is gonna be great! Jimmy: (nods) Christy: So why is the 8 Hour thing happeneing again? Jimmy: (shrugs) Christy: This has been a fun day with you before i was trying to say... Christy: Yeah, and that I kinda like y-- *Gets So Dizzy She Passes Out* Jimmy: Christy!! Christy: *Hits Head On Table And Wakes Up A Bit* Oh I fell over? *Blushing* I just got a little nervous... Christy: So... Jimmy; What? Christy: I guess I can tell you in a little bit but I gotta go see ya! *Runs Off* Jimmy: Hey! Wait! (chases her) Christy: What? Jimmy: (runs up to her).....thanks. I'm glad I get to be your roomate.... Christy: *Starts Blushing* Same here... Jimmy: (blushes, kisses her hand, and leaves) Christy: *Face Turns Red And Heads Back To Dorm* Jimmy: (resumes his training in his room) Christy: I wonder..does he? Jimmy: HUH!!! HYAAA!!!! HYEAA!!! Christy: *Looks Back One More Time And Quietly says to herself* What a good friend... Jimmy: (does a nice Frog Splash off the walls and on the bed) Christy: *Lies Down On Bed And Sleeps* ?????: *Walks In Quietly* Jimmy: (notices Christy sleeping and smiles) ?????: *Starts Poking Christy* Jimmy: Huh? (notices the mysterious person) Who are you?! Shonza: Oh! It's only you Jimmy! Oh, well since if I touch Ellie I be drowned I'am just gonna look up Christy's panties instead. *Begins TTo lIft Covers* Jimmy: Don't you dare! (superkicks him) Shonza: *Flies Out Window Again* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Christy: huh? *Accidently Gets Up Forgetting SHe is only wearing panties and a bra* What happened? Jimmy: This stupid pervert tried to ra--(looks at her and blushes immensly, simply speechless; gets a nosebleed and boner) Christy: What? *Looks Down And Speedignly Puts Blanket On*AHHHHHH!...THIS IS SO EMBARASSING... Jimmy: (silent for a while) (She...was just...so beautiful....) Christy: ...Now what? Jimmy: (still silent, in deep thought thinking of her) Christy: *Waves Hand Infront Of His Face* Jimmy? Jimmy: (snaps out of it) Huh? Christy: You stood there speechless for a while. Lemme guess you think I'am ugly too like everyone at my old scchool... Jimmy: N-No! N-n-n-n-not at all! Christy: *Starts Blushing really* Jimmy: Y-yeah....(blushing) You're...very hot...beautiful....cute...sexy...so many words to describe you.. Christy: *Sits Down On Her Bed Blushing* I have to show you something come here... Jimmy: (approaches her) Christy: Today was a really fun day with you and I wanted to ask...Would you like o go ou--with me-e-e- Jimmy: Absolutely! Christy: *Blushing And Leans In For A Kiss* *Thought* Finally, someone who likes me... Jimmy: (kisses her) Christy: *Kisses Him Back* *Thought* Finally... Jimmy: Mmmm..... Christy: *Keeps Kissing And Gives A Hug* Jimmy: Mmmm......(smiles) Christy: Finally stops after a while* Your a great friend Jimmy! Jimmy: (smiles) Christy: I'am glad you like me *Looks Down And Sees Jimmy's Boner* *Blushes* Um... Jimmy: What? Christy: Nothing... Jimmy: You sure? Christy: Yeah, i just saw something weird... Jimmy: What was it? Christy: Well I had looked down to get my sandels and I kinda saw your.. Jimmy: (blushes and covers the upper part of his pants) GAH!! Christy: Yeah... (Can I add Christy to Jimmy's Romantic Interests As Girlfriend?) (sure) Jimmy: (blushing immensly) Christy: This is kinda of weird... Jimmy: (kisses her) Christy: *Kisses As Well And Leans Back So She Doesn't Touch Boner* Jimmy: (gazes at her) You look so beautiful... Christy: And your so nice and cute. Jimmy: (blushes) Christy: Youa ctually like me as a person though right? (BBL I'am gonna play Skyward Sword) Jimmy: Absolutly, Christy! I love you! Christy: Thanks! *Hugs* Jimmy: (smiles and slowly unclips her bra) Christy: *Grabs His Hand Softly* What are you doing? Jimmy: I wanna show you how much I love you, Christy.... Christy: Um well... Jimmy: What? Don't you trust me? Christy: It's not that, but... It's what I've learned, until one day if we get married I cant do "it" with you. Plu were only 14, it just isn't right yet. Jimmy: Why not? Christy: I just said, were not married and only 14. Jimmy:..... Christy: It's not that I don' tlike you it's ust were I come from my morals and religions...Is that ok with you? Jimmy:....(he has a slightly sexy chest, for his age, due to being a wrestler)......I guess... Christy: Lemme guess you don't like me anymore cause of it? Jimmy: No, I love you! And I always will, Christy! But I just....I've never done it with a girl that would only do it with me because I'm a wrestler or I'm....sexy. Christy: *Giggles* Well I'am gonna go get a drink. Jimmy: O-Ok.... Christy: *Comes Back With Water* Well I'am going to bed... *Lies down to sleep* Jimmy:....me too. (lies down next to her and cuddles with her) Christy: *Blushes* Shonza: *Climbs Back In* WHAT THE HECK! Jimmy: Huh? Shonza: You kicked me out the window! Jimmy: You were gonna rape her, you pervert! Shonza: Nuh uh just look at her panties Christy: *Kicks Him In The Stomach* Shonza: Ok I'll go! (7 Hourse Later In The Morning) Christy: *Wakes Up* Huh? Jimmy: (waiting for her at the door) Morning, honey. Christy: Oh no It's time to get ready to go in our groups! *Goes To The Bathroom And Starts Getting Ready* Jimmy: (smiles) Christy: *Comes Out After 2 Minutes* Ok,lets go! Jimmy: Right! (grabs her hand and runs to join the groups) (Ok now we edit tHE sECTION "7 Hours Later") Part B: 7 Hours Later (Note when everyoen is done wiht thier scene for the first hour in the boat they may edit this) Hedgehog: *Meditating in a room unbothered as his dragon is circleing under him* Gregory: *Notices the academy on the horizon* Looks like we're getting close. Geo: *Looks up* Yep, better get shut down for now. *Starts putting equipment away* Geo: *Sighs* Gregory: You know, it's already bad enough that I have to go to school, but having to spend all my time with you is gonna be so much worse... ???????: (walkinga round, lost) Hedgehog: *comes on board the deck with the dragon now on his shoulder* Gregory: *Walks up to the front of the boat, looking out towards the academy* Man, I just wish I could make a friend here...I need to quit being sorry for myself or nobody will like me. Geo: You got that right. Gregory: *Elbows Geo in the crotch* Geo: AGH! ...Man overboard...*Falls over onto the deck* Gregory: *Notices ???????* What's up with you? Hedgehog: why does it feel like somethings wrong ???????: Oh...I'm kind of lost. I was late for the bus and barely got on the ship, so.... Gregory: Same, my partner and I...*Points at Geo, still on the floor* Just about missed the bus. Where do you need to go? Hedgehog: lucky you made it then... *the dragon sits still* ???????: (blushes) Yeah...I guess.... Hedgehog:...my names Raelon...whats yours? Gregory: ...*Walks off, hands in his pockets* Matt: Hey Thre u are Red. I was lookign for u -holds her arm- ???????: Huh? Uhhh...my name's Trinity. Gregory: *On the other side of the boat* (Well there goes my chances of making a friend...) Yami: (staring at Trinity) Trinity: (giggles) Why is everyone staring at me? Matt: Trin come on let's go. ^.^ The Deen wants to see us. Cause were Juniors. Raelon:... Trinity: O-Okay...(follows him) Raelon:... Guilder: and alone again sir Raelon:...aye...alone again Matt: So babe what do u thnk about the new school? Trinity: (blushing) Well, I'm sure it'll be great! Raelon: *standing on the bow of the boat* Neos: -holding his new fionce- ^.^ Wow the school looks nice Matt: Trin. Wanna Like Go see if out Spot is still there? Trinity: Uhhh....spot? Matt: hwere we had our first time. Ellie: ... pAnt: (in a tree, pulls up Yami) Hey, how's it been? Trinity: I...don't remember anything. I don't even recognize you at all. pAnt: I wasn't talking to you. (squirts a small amount of ink onto Trinity) (she was talking to Matt) Trinity: Aah! Hey, who did that?! pAnt: (using tentacles to swing on a tree) It was me who did that, if you are wondering. Trinity: Well, how rude! pAnt: Whatever. Chrity: hi guys! Ellie: Are we close to the acadmey yet? Matt: Trin......-kisses her- gives her medicne theysay for u to take this so u can rember Trinity: (looks at it) I...I don't know.... matt: U Took it for a month this may make u remebr Trinity:......(takes it and uses it)....Matt? Raelon: (man this boat is boring) Zero: (Need to do something other than just leaning against the rail. I gotta find a bird to shoot.) *then jumps on top of the boat, take out his Z-Buster and waits for a seabird, to come by.* Raelon: *sees Zero with his gun thing* (...hmm nice wep) Zero: *notices a bird about 500m away. He zooms with his eyes (he a android), holds his Z-Buster, charges it up to level 2, then fires, shooting a large energy round at the target, and hits spot on. ???: (drinking a Pepsi and notices Zero) Hmmm....I wonder if that guy's thirsty.... (Guys the Academyios here) (Restart from here for not waiting) Gregory: Nothing...to...do...at...all. *Walking around the boat* ???: (walks up behind Zero) Zero: I know your there. Raelon: *watches them* (ya know...i could use some friends here) ???: (holds up a can of 7-Up) Hi, I'm Dew, wanna soda?! Zero: Meh, why not? Dew: (smiles extaticly) Raelon: *takes his attension from them and looks at the direction they were going* ?????: (walking around) Raelon: (i need to make "some" friends) *sees ?????* uh...hi ?????: Oh hey. (winks; she's a bit older than some of the others introduced so far) Zero: *skulls the 7-up in one go.* Dang, that's some good stuff. Dew: (amazed at how quickly he drank it) Zero: *throws the can in the air, then quick draws his Z-Buster and shoots the can twice, then lets it fall to the ground.* Dew: (shrieks and faints) Gregory: *Catches the can and walks off, crushing it as he walks* Raelon: uh my names Raelon ^^' ?????: Call me Susan, honey. (winks) Raelon:...(hmm...shes obviously older then everyother girl here...) Joseph: (runs out) What happened? I heard a scream! Zero: Hello, and sh*tb*lls, I made Dew faint!!!!!!! Joseph: (notices Dew has fainted) She is practically obsessed with soda....did you destroy a soda can or bottle or waste any soda? Zero: I skulled the soda completely, then I shot the empty can twice. Joseph: (sighs) Man....she gets obsessed when something like that happens.... Susan: So what you up to? Raelon: i've had nothing to do since i stepped on this ship Susan: That's really shocking to hear! Raelon: and how is that...shocking...it's a boat...i'm more into the sky, so i'm not much into boats Susan: I woulda thought you'd be doing something a bit more...exciting. Raelon:...like... Susan: Wellll.....I'll tell you everything tonight....and we'll leave it at that! (winks) Raelon:...(sounds like something along the lines of sex) Jake and James: (looking at some hot chicks and being total assholes) Deen: Well Reggie: (walking around, as nervous as he usually is) Deen: Welcome To the Academy Students. Follow me to the Mail Enterniment Hall. It's Orentation Time Clarice: (nods and bows) Ellie: *Looks At Zero* You were close. Jacob: (standing alone, being the stereotypical emo that he is)....(sighs) Raelon:...and it starts Jaymie: (humming to herself) (Guys this is apallo. Listen im in my 3rd Peroid Class So I dont Have time to say this. Im Going to Pause te Episode on Both Wikis Because you guys ar controlling the story and adding in stuff so much that i always get lost and i have to end up deleating your edits. -sigh- o any way after i do this edit stop editng the this page ok. well u can do a few lines but no more until i get home. Thank You ~ Apallo) Deen: Welcome New Arrrivals. I Am Your Deen, your school's head. And I welcome all Sophmores to Emerald Revune Academy! Here You Will Be In Three Groups Red Dorm Blue Dorm and Yellow Dorm. Ans As Some of u saw on the island next to this one there is a Black & Gray Dorm. It's The 4th Dorm, the Black Dorm. Where only the most disaplined and for the disaplined to go if they screw up here in the Tri-Dorms. ow Will Each of you Get into a line for each of the ablity scanners to se which Area You Are Stayin in. Seriors will have the choice of Dorm for thier final year here. Now Please Get into your lines. (Ok For tis part i will put a color for everyone. The Last Time We Did this there was an unfair number of people in the Blue Dorm. So I'm Doing it myself For now on) Everyone: (get into lines) Geo: *Looks at Gregory* I guess we're of the Seniors group... Gregory: Well, your definately not discaplined enough for the black dorm. Geo: Which is why I'm going there to become more discaplined. Gregory: Sounds like a good idea for you. Raelon's dragon lands on his shoulder flapping his wings then glowing white...as Guilder dissapears his golden wings grow and attach to Raelon's back Christy: Sorry were late! Ellie: Bout time XD! Jimmy: (panting) Joseph: Lemme guess, you guys-- Jimmy: (interupts him) Tried.... Emily: (looks at all the studens and smirks) Ellie: I wonder what Dorm I'll be in... Eliza: (yawns) Christy: *Heavily Breathing* Huh..huh... Danny: (smirks and slaps her ass) (Who Does DannY Slap?) (Christy, that's who; he's a perverted dickhead, in case you couldn't tell already, XD) Christy: hey quit it! Ellie: *Laughs* Danny: Aww, ya like that babe? How bout you come over to my crib tonight, and I can show you something you'll love! Jimmy: Hey, back off, Danny! She's off-limits to pervy assholes! Ellie: *Kicks Danny In The Nuts* Leave my friends Alone! (Gurak No more people u put in too many.) Deen: Ok Everyone Here is your Results #Kimiko the Seedarian (Apallo) Red #Zoe the Cat (apallo) Red #Ghost the Hedgehog (apallo) Red #Shady Darkness ( Shady The Hedgehog ) Yellow #Download the Snake Yellow #Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno Yellow #Storm the Hedgehog (Ultimate) Red #Raelon Forjin Dragonbane the Hedgehog (Shadow DragonKnight (i was apart of this in the older version but never got to add in any edits)) Red #Yami the dark-machine (Frozen scorpio) Blue #Freeze the unknown (frozen scorpio) Blue #Zero the Wolf (ZX) Red #Solo The Muian Hedgehog Red #Threetails the Fox(Thundertails) Red #Fred the Fox(Thundertails) Blue #Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk)Red #Brittney the Bat (Gurahk)Red #Neos the HedgeCat (Apallo) Red #Christina The Squirral (Yellow) #Geo the Hedgehog (Draon029) Yellow #Gregory the Magihog (Draon029) #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) Yellow #Ellie The Echidna Red #Gale the Hedgehog (General Knight) Red #Trinity the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Blue #Dew the Soda-Pop Seedrian (Gurahk) Blue #Shonza The Hedgehog (In Forgot To Afdd) (Red) (No more entries) Christy: What group am I. Shonza: And me? (Take out danny and any one u put in Gurak execpt for Jonny and Christy) Kimmiko: Somthings Funny With Tha Ellie Girl Ghost: What do u mean? Kimmiko: She is just idk......-fees her thoughts- -gasps- Ghost: What's Wrong? Kimmiko: She is jsut manulipating everyone to like her. Ghost: how do u know this? Kimmiko: I- Dont know..... i jsut heard her thoughts. Ellie: Cool I'am in red! Gregory: Why don't I have a dorm...? Geo: Yellow? Sweet! Joseph: Sweet! We're in red! Brittney: Awesome! Jimmy: In yellow....(sighs) Raelon: hmm red...suits me since i am red *chuckles* Christy: What's my team! Shonza: Me too! Trinity: I'm in blue...wait, where's Matt? Christy: I hope I can be with Jimmy... Zero: Red dorm? Sweet. Deen: Now to put u in your groups by dorm. all red Students write your names on this bord. Same for Yellow and Blue Joseph. Brittney, Jimmy, and Trinity: (put their anmes on the board) Zero: *writes name under red category on the board.* Dew: (puts her name under blue) Hope there's lots of soda! Shonza: THIS IS GONNA BE BEAST! Zero: maybe, but it is school afterall. And you should right your name on the board. Shonza: *Rights Name* Ok Jimmy: (lkooks to Christy) Christy? You gonna write your name? Raelon: *puts his name under red dorm* hey Zero...looks like we're dorm mates Zero: Sweet! Geo: *Places down his name* Gregory: Where do I go Deen, sir? Shonza: Red yes! Raelon: *steps away from the board as his wings flap twice* Zero: *Also steps away from the board* Brittney: (I'm in the same dorm as two of my favorite boys! I must be in heaven....) Zero: I hope you won't mind if I play guitar once in a while in the dorms, Raelon. Raelon: nah, it's fine, i played alittle myself but i left my guitar back at home Joseph: (Well...at least I'll get to be in the same dorm as two girls I like....) Zero: Well, you can borrow one of mine. Ellie: This is gonna be loads of fun! Raelon: sounds cool...maybe i can remember where i last put it and get a dragon to bring it here... Zero: Oe that, whatever float your boat. Christy: Are we almost there Gregory: *Facepalm* Geo: We are here, Christy. Zero: Well, I gotta get my stuff and head to the red dorm, see you there Raelon. Raelon: Right *waits for the deans intructions* Zero: Wait, did the dean say we had to wait or something? I don't remember for some reason. Raelon: *shrug* best to wait... Zero: Yeah, you're right. Kimmiko: -punches ellie- BITZCH Trinity: (looks around for Matt) Matt:-gets swarmed by a croud- Trin!!!!!!!!! Trinity: Matt! (runs up to him and hugs him tight) I missed you so much, Matty! Raelon: you guys okay...seem to need some crowd control. Zero: Dang, that was a big crowd! Ellie: What the heck! Christy: Finally! Dew: (drinking coke, hugging the bottle like it's a teddy bear) Raelon: *ready to hear any more directions from the dean* Ellie: *Punches Kimmiko* God. Raelon: HEY...what the heck was that all about?! Ellie: Her making no sense. Kimmiko: She is using u guys to get attention. She is mean and evil....... Zero: *sigh* (why can't they just get along?). Ellie: Kimmiko hit me for no reason! Zero: Okay, if you two want to have a fight, then please do it in the dorms, not here. (Anataha watashi gakokode shieru ni , watashi haanatanotamenisorewoyaruto omoi mashita.) Ellie: i don't wanna have a fight. Zero: Then don't hit each other, that's the easy solution. (They will never stop fighting) Ellie: I wont. (I get it but you can't change my character to fit the needs of the plot becaue I signed up to RP nkot to give my characters minds away)